Un rêve qui devient réalité
by MelisandeMuser
Summary: Je m'appelle Mélisande. Nous sommes en 2005 et je viens d'avoir 18 ans. Je suis une grande fan du groupe de rock anglais "MUSE". Pour la la perfection c'est Matthew Bellamy (le chanteur du groupe). Mais ce que je n'imaginais pas c'est que en jour, grace au cadeau de mes parents, j'allais les rencontrer.. Même devenir une de leurs amies.. Et encore plus proche que ça...
1. L'anniversaire

Maman: Ouvre notre cadeau !

C'est là ou tout a commencé. Le 24 février 2005, le jour de mes 18 ans.. Il n'y pas grand chose à savoir sur moi.. Je suis de taille moyenne, blonde, yeux bleus, peau légèrement bronzée ET je suis fan de MUSE. Pour moi c'est sur et certain, c'est le meilleur groupe au monde. Je n'aime pas trop m'habiller en rose bonbon, bleu turquoise et toute les couleurs ainsi. Je m'habille plutôt sobrement, de préférence en noir, gris, bordeaux,... Je suis dans ma période rebelle... J'ai une sœur Zoé, des parents formidables et une guitare électrique.. (Oui je sais ça ne fait pas partie de ma famille.) J'ai une meilleure amie Ambre, elle, elle me comprends toujours sauf ma folie pour MUSE.. Elle est le contraire de moi. Elle est un petit ange, elle aime la mode et tout les trucs de filles..

Ma chambre est plutôt cool, elle me reflète vraiment, de la tapisserie de style "Buildings d'Amérique" grise en noir, avec beaucoup de posters et d'image de MUSE. Dans ma chambre il y a aussi TOUT mes CD's de MUSE et ma guitare électrique. (Il y a évidemment aussi un lit, une garde robe, un bureau,.. (Comme toutes personnes normales.)

Zoé: Descends! Tout les invités sont là!

Moi : Okay, j'arrive!

Je descends les marches et en bas toute la famille est là pour fêter mon anniversaire. Youpi... Moi qui adore ça...

Mamy: Comment vas-tu Mélisande?

Moi: Bien, bien et toi?

Mais elle est déjà dans la cuisine près de Maman.. Super pour le vent.. Merci Mamy... Nous discutons pendant 1 heure. Et évidemment Mamy ne peut s'abstenir de poser la question que je redoute le plus. "Alors as-tu un petit copain ?" Toute la famille se retourne vers moi et me regarde fixement. 2ème fois MERCI Mamy.

Moi: Oui, mais il a 27 c'est grave 9 ans de différence? (Bon, je n'ai pas de copain, mais j'aime leur faire croire des salades..)

Maman et Papa: QUOI ?!

Mamy: Euhhh, comment s'apelle-t-il?

Moi: Matthew Bellamy. (Ce qui n'est pas possible) Tout le monde compris ma "petite" blague et la "fête" repris son cours.

Après avoir souffler mes bougies, il est temps des cadeaux.

Moi: LES CADEAUX MAINTENANT.

Mamy: Tient. Voici le mien.

J'ouvre le cadeau, et je vois un magnifique pull que quand on appuie sur la tête "du personnage" (qui est très moche), il chante joyeux anniversaire.

Papa: Bah, tient, tu pourras le mettre pour aller à l'école...

Tout le monde rigole.. 3e fois de l'après midi, MERCI MAMY!

Après que tout le monde (à pars mes parents) m'ai donné son cadeau, mes parents me tendirent le leur.

Maman: Ouvre notre cadeau!

Je le prends dans l'envie que ce soit une place pour un concert de MUSE en Angleterre, le cadeau qu'elle m'as promis..

Je l'ouvris et découvert que c'était...


	2. Le cadeau et l'organisation

Je l'ouvres et découvevre le même pull que Mamy m'a offert...

Moi: Vous le faites exprès ou QUOI ? Je sens la colère monter en moi.. Je pars dans la cuisine vexée.

Ambre: Ehhhhh, reviens, c'est une blague!

Mamy: Elle a l'air de mauvais humeur... Elle a ses règles?

Toute la famille se lance dans un fou rire.. 4ème fois MERCI Mamy.. Moi ça ne me sait pas rire..

Moi: NON Mamy, je n'ai pas mes règles.. Mais merci pour ta préoccupation pour ça...

Maman: Bon, tiens, ton vrai cadeau...

Maman me tends un paquet. Il est assez fin. Peut être que c'est le cadeau de mes rêves, oui c'est sûrement ça.. Du moins je l'espère.

Au moment où je veux prendre le cadeau quelque chose m'attrape le bras. Je regarde la personne qui me tiens le bras et je vois Ambre qui rigole.

Zoé: D'abord, tu dois me promettre d'être toujours gentille avec moi et plus me frapper...

Moi: Oui on verra ça... Maintenant, laisse moi prendre le cadeau!

Zoé: Ok,ok.

Je l'arrache des mains de Maman, je l'ouvres et découvre... Un voyage de 2 semaines en Angleterre avec 2 places au concert de MUSE.

Je suis heureuse, c'est le "plus beau" jour de ma vie. Je saute dans les bras de Maman et Papa. Je pleure, tellement je suis heureuse.

Moi: MERCI, MERCI. Je suis trop contente, vous ne pouviez pas me faire plus plaisir!

Maman et Papa: De rien, tant mieux que ça te plaise!

Zoé: Tiens, mon cadeau.

Je le prends, je l'ouvres et découvre un tee-shirt MUSE. Je lui fais un gros bisou.

Moi: Merci Sœurette!

Moi: Maman, le voyage est bon à partir de quand?

Maman: A partir de la semaine prochaine...

Moi: COOOOOL! Il va falloir que j'apprêtes mes affaires.. Mais 2 places?

Papa: Oui, tu peux prendre une copine avec toi.

Moi: Oh, trop cool.

Je lis le papier et vois qu'il est écrit " Rencontre avec le groupe à la fin du concert"

Moi: C'est pas vrai? Une rencontre avec le groupe? TROP BIEN.

Je me remets à pleurer.

Maman: Oui.

Maman et Papa me sourient. Mais pendant ces minutes, nous n'avons pas fait attention à le reste de la famille, qui eux rigolent.

Moi: Merci tout le monde!

Le reste de la soirée passe vite. Tout le monde rentre chez lui. Il est déjà minuit, je vais coucher avec pleins de bonnes nouvelles dans ma tête.

Le lendemain matin, j'appelle ma copine Ambre pour voir si elle veut m'accompagner.

Ambre: Ouais, bien sûr! En plus nous pourrons passer à Londres pour aller faire les boutiques. (Oui ça c'est bien elle, penser au shopping.)

Moi: Ok, Nous partons dans 6 jours, donc, vendredi et samedi soir, nous irons au concert en plus nous pourrons rencontrer le groupe.

Je lui explique le reste de mon anniversaire. Je raccroche après 2h d'appels.

La semaine passe très vite, il est déjà jeudi.

Je prépare mes affaires téléphone à Ambre, pour lui dire que on se rejoins à l'aéroport. Je suis aussi excitée que une puce. Je décide de prendre, mon gsm (évidemment), des livres, certains albums de MUSE pour pouvoir les faire dédicacer et ma guitare électrique. Et oui elle ne me quitte jamais.

* * *

Vendredi matin:

Je me lève à l'aube pourtant, j'ai rdv seulement à 17h00 à l'aéroport mais je suis trop excitée pour dormir.

Moi: Coucou tout le monde je suis prête!

Maman: Déjà! Tu as encore quelques heures. Tu es si pressée que ça de nous quitter?

Papa: En plus tu es déja habilleée?

Moi: Oui je suis prête.

Zoé: Je vais beaucoup penser à toi.

Moi: Merci.


	3. Le voyage

Bon, je suis dans la voiture. Mes valises sont dans le coffre. Papa démarre la voiture, Maman et Zoé me font au revoir, je les voies au loin. Bien sûr pour le trajet de la maison à l'aéroport j'écoute de la musique. Devinez quoi...

Arrivée à l'aéroport je fais signe à Papa et court en direction de Ambre, qui elle est déjà là.

Moi: AMBRE! Ça va ? Tu es impatiente ? Parce que moi OUI!

Ambre : Et calme toi! Reprends tes esprits. Zen attitude.

Et là elle se met a faire un bruit bizarre sa ressemblait à "ammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm". Je me demande pourquoi elle à fait ça.

BREF.

* * *

Arrivées dans l'avion, une hôtesse nous dit de la suivre. D'un coup elle nous regarde d'un air tracassé.

Elle va vers sa collègue et j'entends "Plus de place". Ambre aussi a entendu.

Ambre: Merde!

Tout le monde se retourne pour la regardée.

Ambre: Bah quoi! On a le droit de dire MERDE quand on est dans la merde non ?

Moi: J'espère que on ne doit pas prendre l'avion suivant..

Et là un homme arrive dans l'avion, il porte un costume. J'imagine que ça doit être une sorte de directeur..

Homme: Bon, c'est pas grave. Ça vous dit d'aller en première classe ?

Moi: OUI bien sur.

Je sais que la première classe coûte assez cher, alors j'accepte avec plaisir.

Passager de l'avion: Et mais c'est dégueulasse! Nous aussi on veut bien être en première classe!

Ambre: DANS TA TRONCHE!

Moi: AMBRE tais-toi!

Homme: Suivez-moi.

Nous rentrons dans la première classe. Waouw , c'est trop beau. Plusieurs visages se retournent vers nous.

Sauf un groupe de 3 personnes au fond de la première classe. J'en aperçois un qui fini par levé son regard mais je ne sais pas le décrire à par qu'il avait une capuche qui cachait tout ses cheveux et des lunettes de soleil. Il rentre sa bouche dans son sweat. On ne peut voir qu'une partie de son nez. Il fixe mon tee-shirt. (Aujourd'hui je porte mon tee-shirt MUSE). Puis il tourne sa tête et semble parler à ses amis. D'un coup ils rigolent tout les trois.

Je ne vois pas entièrement son visage mais il me semble famillier.

Ambre: Et t'as fini de rêver ?

Moi: Oui,oui désoler.

Nous nous asseyons. Je fixe le groupe d'amis.

Ambre: Qu'est ce que t'as à les fixer comme ça ?

Moi: Je ne sais pas. celui qui a des lunettes de soleil me semble familier.

Ambre: Ah, ouai. C'est vrai qui me fait penser à quelqu'un. En tout cas lui aussi est entrain de te fixer.

Je veux me retourner mais Ambre m'en empêche.

Ambre: Non ne te retourne pas. Ne le regarde pas.

Moi: Pourquoi ?

Ambre: Bah, je sais pas..

Moi: Super argument. Bon, je vais demander un renseignement à une hôtesse. J'arrive.

Ambre: Okay.

Je me lève, et vais près de l'hôtesse. Merde, je dois passer devant ce groupe, tant pis, je baisse ma tête pour m'empêcher de le dévisager.

MAIS, je sais à qui il ressemble! Il ressemble à Matthew Bellamy. Non c'est pas lui.. C'est pas possible. J'arrive devant l'hôtesse, qui elle évidemment est juste devant leur sièges.

L'hôtesse: Oui ?

Moi: Nous arrivons dans combien de temps ?

L'hôtesse: 30 minutes.

Moi: Okay, merci.

Le co-pilote vient annoncer qu'il va avoir des zones de turbulences.

Juste à ce moment, l'appareil se met à trembler. Moi qui suis debout, bah, évidemment je tombe assise. Je n'arrive pas à me relever. Pffff, la honte.

Je me dis que tant pis, je vais attendre que l'avion se stabilise. Et là, une main, plutôt masculine, se tend vers moi.

Voix: Tu ne vas pas rester assise par terre. Relève-toi.

C'était une voix douce, familière.

Je regarde et je vois l'homme "mystérieux". Il a enlever ses lunettes et sa capuche, et la je vois que c'était bel et bien Matthew Bellamy. Mes yeux "explosent". Non c'est pas vrai que'est ce qu'il fait dans le vol Belgique - Londres.

Donc, les 2 autres personnes étaient, Dominic Howard et Chris Wolstenholme, le batteur et bassiste du groupe.

Dominic: Waaaah, ton tee-shirt déchire.

Ils rigolent tout les 3 en cœur.

Je retourne m'asseoir.

Moi: AMBRE, là bas, il y a les 3 membres du groupe MUSE.

Ambre: Ah, intéressant..

Moi: Non c'est trop génial!

Le reste du voyage se termine vite, au moment de descendre de l'appareil, ils me regardent.

Matt: Au revoir.

Dom: La prochaine fois, fait attention. Et il faut que tu m'offre se tee-shirt!

Chris: Salut.

Je descends de l'avion, et nous rentrons à notre hôtel, qui a été assez dur a trouvé.

Le reste de la journée passe vite.


	4. L'hôtel

Je suis contente d'être arrivée à l'hôtel. En plus il est très beau. Apparemment c'est un 5 étoiles. Papa et Maman n'auraient pas dû. Nous allons à la réception pour pouvoir avoir la clef de notre chambre.

Réceptionniste: Bonsoir quel est votre nom et prénom ?

Moi: Mélisande Frédérick.

Ambre: Et moi c'est AMBRE Wouters!

Moi: On s'en fiche, la chambre est a mon nom..

Ambre: Quand je serais célèbre je pourrais dire mon nom quand je veux. Elle fait une petite démarche de "star" même si elle doit en s'améliorer.

Le réceptionniste la regarde bizarrement..

Moi: Ce n'est pas grave, ne faites pas attention.

Réceptionniste: Ah... Votre chambre est au 2ème étages.

Il me tend la clef.

Moi: Merci!

Réceptionniste: Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose vous pouvez appeler la réception. Le déjeuner ce fait a 10 heures... Vous avez bien fait de choisir notre hôtel toute les stars de la régions viennent ici. Donc c'est fort possible que vous en apperceviez dans les couloirs. Je vous demande juste de ne pas les ennuyer.

Moi: Toutes les stars?

Réceptionniste: Oui, oui.

Ambre: Il croit que on est des emmerdeuses à nous demander de ne pas les ennuyer?

Moi: Non,non. C'est pas méchant

Ambre: Oh, si toutes les stars viennent on verra peut être ton chouchou..

Moi: Non aucune chance. Déjà l'avion c'est exceptionnel alors l'hôtel.. Pas possible.

Réceptionniste: Chouchou ?

Il semble avoir du mal à nous suivre.

Moi: Non rien. Eh, bien merci et bonne soirée!

Nous attendons devant l'ascenseur qui est très élégant.

Je me retourne pour parler avec Ambre en attendant.

Moi: L'hôtel est trop cool!

Ambre: Oui! Même l'ascenseur à l'ai plus grand que mon salon. Ah! L'ascenseur est là.

Je me retourne et est-ce-que je ne tombe pas nez à nez avoir le batteur de Muse, Dom.

D'après ce que Ambre m'a raconté j'ai changé de visage en 1 seconde. Et je suis devenue rouge, toute rouge, pire qu'une tomate.

Dom: Oh, encore toi! Le destin fait que on se retrouve partout.. J'espère que ça n'ira pas jusqu'au toilettes...

Moi: euuuh,.. J'èspere.. pas non plus..

Dom: Bonne soirée! Je vais dire à Matt que la fille de l'avion nous suis!

Il rigole puis part.

Ambre: Le destin...

Elle rigole fort.

Nous montons dans l'ascenseur. Il mit à pein 30 secondes pour arriver au 2ème étage. Oh, je suis dans le même hôtel que eux! Un jour normal j'aurais sauter partout, je l'aurais serré dans mes bras.. Mais là je suis encore sous le coup de la surprise. Tomber nez à nez avec une de ses idoles ça fait bizarre...

Je suis contente de rentré dans la chambre. Je saute dans le grand lit.

Ambre: AHAHAHAHAHA! N'empêche ta tête était trop drôle! AHAHAHAHAHAHA

Moi: Arrête.. C'est pas drôle..

Ambre: Bon je vais déballer mes affaires et les ranger.

Moi: Oui, moi aussi comme ça sa sera fait.

Ambre: Et demain, le concert! En plus avec ta rencontre avec le groupe!

Moi: Ouiiiiiii, c'est vrai je vais me reposer alors.

Une fois nos valises vident, je me lave. Quand je sors de la salle de bain Ambre dort déjà. Sans bruit je prends ma guitare et décide d'aller à la réception pour pouvoir jouer un peu.

Une fois à la réception je commence à jouer. Le réceptionniste me félicite.

Je réentend la vois douce et familière de l'avion. MERDE je n'ai pas envie de le croiser en pyjama. Heureusement il est à l'autre bout de la pièce, il est entrain de parler avec quelqu'un. Je profite pour attraper ma guitare et vite remonter.

Ouuf, il ne m'a pas vu...

J'arrive dans la chambre vers 00:00. Je décide de me coucher. Je m'endors comme un bébé.

* * *

Je dors encore quand je sens quelque chose sur mon visage. J'ouvre les yeux et attrape la "chose".

Evidemment, c'est Ambre qui m'a lancer un coussin.. Ça ne m'étonne pas..

Ambre: Allez, on se réveille! Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour.

Moi: ooooooooooooooooh, laisse moi encore un peu.

Ambre: Non pas question.

C'est ce que je déteste chez elle, son côté matinal.

Je me lève, m'habille, prépare quelque affaires. Je suis si impatience. Je fredonne quelques chansons. (devinez de qui)

Ambre: Tu as l'air heureuse!

Moi: Oui, je le suis! Plus heureuse que jamais.

Elle lâche un petit rire.

Moi: Nous partons d'ici 30 minutes.

Ambre: Déjà mais le concert n'est qu'à 20h00.

Moi: Oui, mais comme ça, nous serons tout devant.

Je me prépare, enfile ma veste, prend mon portable, des écouteurs pour faire passer le temps, des feuilles pour voir des autographes et mon appareil photo pour pouvoir faire de belles photos!

Sa y est! Nous partons! Je sautille dans la rue. Arrivées là ou il va avoir le concert je vois que seulement quelques personnes sont déjà dans la file. Je discute avec des personnes pendant que Ambre écoute.

Le temps passe vite

* * *

Le concert va bientôt commencer. Et comme je le voulais, nous sommes devant.

Plus que quelques minutes avant le concert la salle se rempli à vue d'oeil.

Plus que 10 minutes. Je vois déjà des techniciens préparer le matériel.

Plus que 5 minutes. Je suis impatience et très excitée.

Plus que 1 minutes! Oui ça va bientôt commencer.

Plus que 10 secondes! OUIIIIIIII

Tout le monde décompte en même temps:

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

GO


	5. Le concert

**Comme elle me l'a fait je remercie Clémenc (Clemce666) pour les nombreuses idées qu'elle m'a donnée! **

* * *

Les lumières s'allument, les 3 du groupe apparaissent. Ils commencent par saluer le public et commencent à jouer.

Première chanson qui jouent c'est "Bliss".

Je chante, je saute.

Puis Plug in Baby.

3) Time is running out. Elle est trop cool celle là!

4) Hysteria. ENCORE MIEUX. Je "danse" comme une folle.

5) Sing for Absolution. Celle là je ne la connaît pas par coeur... Ça doit faire bizarre pour les personnes à côté.. Ils entendent quelqu'un qui chante à moitié..

6) Muscle Museum. Celle la c'est une de mes préferées. Je la connaît par coeur! Apparemment Ambre la connaît un peu.. Enfin que certaines paroles.. Non le refrain.. Et non même pas.. Elle connaît juste les 2 mots "Muscle Museum" et un peu la mélodie..

Puis la ils nous annoncent qu'ils font une pause. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je reste figée et fixe le chanteur, Matt. Il est magnifique! On dirait un ange. Il est aussi beau que jamais!

Puis d'un coup son regard trouva le miens.. Il sourit. Peut être qu'il se souvient de moi...

Puis, il se retourne, et part dans les coulisses, j'imagine... Le batteur du groupe, Dom' me regarde un souriant. Puis lui aussi part.

Ambre: Il était trop mignon le petit sourire.

Moi: Quoi ? Tu crois qu'il m'a reconnue?

Ambre: Ouii. Ahahahaha. Tu as une touche!

Moi: Non..

Ambre: Ahahaha, tu es toute rouge.

Moi: Non c'est pas vrai..

Et pourtant c'est vrai.. Je me sens rougir..

Le concert recommence. On les voit arriver sur scène. Ils sont transpirants. Beurk, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils perdent leur charme..

La 6ème chanson est Sunburn.

7) Cave.

8) Hyper Music.

9) Unintended.

10) Feeling good. Celle là c'est ma préférer, je connais par cœur, je sais même la jouée au piano..

11) Space Demencia.

12)Megalomania. Oh, c'est l'avant dernière.. Il faut que je profite un maximum!

Pour la dernière, ils demandent à quelqu'un de venir avec eux sur scène pour chanter ou jouer de la guitare avec eux.

Ambre prit ma main et la leva.

Ambre: Elle, elle veut bien!

Moi: Non, Ambre!

Ambre: ELLE! ELLE! ELLE!

Je crois qu'elle y met toute sa voix car tout les gens autour de nous se retournent pour la regardé.

Ambre: Bah, quoi on a plus le droit de crier dans un concert! Saperlipopette!

Waw! Qu'elle grossièreté dans ses paroles!

Moi: Nooooon j'ai pas envie.

Chris (le bassiste du groupe) me regarde. Puis il s' approche des 2 autre et parle. Comme il y a beaucoup de bruit on ne peut pas entendre ce qu'ils se disent. Les 3 fixent leur regards sur moi.

Ils me font signe de monter. Oh ! non. D'un côté c'est mon rêve, mais d'un autre côté, si je me plante j'aurai pas l'air très intelligente..

Moi: Ambre, je vais te tuer...

Ambre: D'abord toi de mourir sur scène. Ne te trompe pas!

Facile à dire.

Matt me tend la main pour m'aider à monter sur la scène. Les 3 rigolent.. Je devais être surement toute rouge.. Et pour continuer mon moment de gêne, je tombe en montant les escaliers.

Matt: Tu tombes souvent toi!

Sa voix est si douce, merveilleuse, magnifique.. Et je sens sa main chaude qui tient la mienne. Je n'ai plus envie de la lâcher..

Son regard se plonge dans le mien, ses yeux bleus ciel sont magnifiques, bleu turquoise, un bleu indéfinissable.

Il m'accompagne jusque au micro.

Matt: Tu préfère chanter ou jouer de la guitare.. Je pense que tu sais en jouer non?

Moi: Euh, oui. Je préfère jouer la guitare..

Il me passe une guitare. SA guitare.. Je la tient comme l'objet le plus précieux au monde.. Dans aucun autre de leurs concerts il a prêté SA guitare..

Matt: Tu connais la mélodie de quelle chanson?

Moi: New Born?

Matt: Tu l'as connaît en entier ?

Moi: Oui,oui.

Les gens s'impatientent..

Alors je commence à jouer avec le groupe. Matt chante, Dom fait la batterie et Chris joue de sa basse..

C'EST UN MOMENT PARFAIT!

J'aperçois Ambre qui filme. Du moins qui essaye..

La fin du concert arrive. Je suis super triste. Je redescends de la scène. Mais bon il me reste le moment ou je vais pouvoir les rencontrer.. Même si c'est déjà fait..

C'est la fin. Ils remercient les personnes qui sont là, puis partent de la scène.

Ambre et moi nous attendons que tout le monde sorte.

Maintenant, ils vont signés des autographes à l'arrière du bâtiment. Personnellement, je m'en fiche puisque je pourrais en avoir un.. Nous (Ambre et moi) ne sommes pas les seuls qui vont les rencontrer car des gens sont venu nous dire que se sont eux qui ont achetés le pack pour pouvoir les voir. Alors nous restons ensemble. Nous discutons. Une fille un peu plus jeune que moi m'informe qu'elle s'appelle "Constance" elle est fan de MUSE mais elle est fan du film Hôtel Transylvanie.

Constance: C'est vrai un magnifique dessin animé!

Moi: Je ne sais pas j'ai jamais vu.

Nous attendons dehors, il fait assez froid.

Constance: Tu as assurer sur scène!

Moi: Merci, je fais beaucoup de guitare et j'adore cette chanson!

Ambre: Ouai, bah en tout cas tu as assuré!

Je vois au loin le groupe qui termine de signer des autographes.

Moi: Bon, on va pouvoir bientôt y aller!

Constance: YES!

Ambre: Ahaha, j'espère que tu ne vas pas devenir toute rouge comme sur scène ou alors commencer à pleurer.

Moi: Non, enfin, peut être que si..

Elle recule sur la rue.

Moi: Attention ne te fais pas écrabouiller.

Ambre: Non! J'imagine ta tête quand tu vas le voir! "oh, Matt,... Pleures, Vous êtes un super groupe... Pleures... Puis il va te prendre dans ses bras et tu vas encore pleurer..."

Moi: Même pas vrai!.

Au loin j'entends une voiture arrivée. Je me dis que Ambre va surement se reculer.

Moi: Ambre fait atten...

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAM

Je penche mon regard et voies le corps de Ambre, inerte sur le sol.

Moi: AMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBRE!

Je crois que je n'ai jamais crier si fort de ma vie. Je cours vers elle et m'agenouille à côté.

Moi: Ambre, Ambre...

Ma voix est entremêlée de peur et de sanglots...

Des gens arrivent autour de moi. Ils me disent de reculer le temps que l'ambulance arrive.

Moi: NON! Je.. ne.. la.. laisse pas TOUTE SEULE!

Je sens son cœur mais il ne bat plus...


	6. L'accident

J'entends l'ambulance arrivée au loin. Je tiens la main de Ambre qui est froide comme du marbre.

Moi: Ambre, s'il te plait..

Constance: Viens, l'ambulance est la.

Elle me prends par le bras et me relève.

Constance: Viens.

Je la suis. Je m'assois sur le rebord du trottoir, je vois les ambulanciers qui essayent de la ranimer.

Ambulancier: Vous voulez venir avec nous à l'hôpital?

Moi: Oui...

Constance: Je t'accompagne!

Je regarde en direction du groupe. Ils me regardent le corps de Ambre d'un air très inquiet.

Puis Dom, le batteur me regarde. Je crois qu'il voit dans mes yeux à quel point je suis triste.

Il se penche vers Matt, et lui dit quelque chose. Puis, Matt me regarde, il avance.

J'entends une voix derrière moi.

Ambulancier: Vous venez Mlle?

Moi: Oui...

Je monte dans l'ambulance. Je "le" regarde une 2ème fois. Il c''était arrêté au plein milieu de la route. Quand il voit que l'ambulance part il fait demi-tour et retourne auprès des autres.

Dans l'ambulance, les hommes essayent de la réanimer.

Je parle tout bas, personne m'entends.

Moi: Aller Ambre. Tiens bon...

Constance: Tu as dit quelque chose?

Moi: Non, rien..

Je suis assise dans un coin de l'ambulance je regarde les ambulanciers, Constance tient une de mes mains. Je ne la connais pas beaucoup, mais elle compte déjà beaucoup pour moi!

Nous arrivons à l'hôpital, des infirmiers attendent déjà devant l'hôpital pour directement l'emmener en salle de réanimation.

Là, ils me disent d'attendre dans la salle d'attente.

Constance s'assit à côté de moi. Nous attendons là 3h.

Il est 1h30 du matin.

Constance avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle dort profondément.

Une infirmière arrive vers nous. Elle fait une tête triste.

Moi: Comment va-t-elle? Est ce que elle est réveillée?

Infirmière: Bon, ce que je vais vous dire n'est pas facile..

Constance relève sa tête.

Moi: Quoi qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé?

Les sanglots montent chaque fois que j'essaie de sortir un mot.

Moi: Elle est morte?!

Infirmière: Non, non.. Mais, elle ne sait plus rien faire, elle a perdu tout ses contrôles moteurs...

Moi: Ça veut dire quoi?

Infirmière: Elle ne sait plus marcher, parler, manger toute seule,...

Moi: Non,non,non.

Je me remets à pleurer.

Constance: oh...

Elle me prends dans ses bras froids.

Infirmière: Vous allez pouvez venir la voir, elle est réveillée.

Je me lève et suit l'infirmière. Constance fait de même.

Et rentrant dans la chambre, je vois Ambre couchée dans le lit.

La scène est horrible, voir sa meilleure ami qu'on connaît depuis toujours couchée dans un lit, avec une minerve,plein de bleus sur les parties de son corps ou il n'y a pas de plâtres.

Je m'avance doucement vers le lit. Elle tourne ses yeux vers moi. Son regard est comme vide. Elle fixe mon visage.

Je m'assied à côté d'elle. Constance s'assied dans le siège à côté du mien.

L'infirmière: Si jamais, il y a un problème vous pouvez appuyer sur la sonnette et j'arriverais tout de suite.

Elle quitte la pièce.

Je pose ma main sur celle d'Ambre.

Elle me regarde toujours, son regard est toujours aussi vide.

Moi: Ambre, comment dire, j'aimerai faire un retour en arrière pour pouvoir te faire venir sur le trottoir au moment où la voiture est arrivée, j'ai l'impression que tout est de ma faute. J'aurais pus te dire de te bouger avant.. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Je n'ai pas encore téléphoner à tes parents pour leur annoncer. Comment je vais leur dire? Comment je vais leur expliquer que tu ne sera plus jamais la même.. Enfin si tu seras toujours la même mais différente. Ils vont sûrement m'en vouloir. Normalement, on devait passer de super vacances. Mais en une micro seconde tout à basculer..

Je vois une larme couler le long de sa joue, je ne sais pas si elle comprends, avec l'autre main j'essuie sa larme. Je me mets aussi à pleurer.

Constance commence aussi à pleurer.

Moi: Oh, Ambre. Tu me manque tellement, j'espère que tu vas réapprendre à parler, à marcher. Que tu vas retrouver ta personnalité. Je t'aime tellement! Tu es comme une sœur pour moi. Bon je vais devoir appeler tes parents, l'infirmière m'a dit qu'elle voulait bien le faire, mais je préfère le faire moi même. J'arrive...

Constance: Je viens avec toi ou je reste avec elle?

Moi: Reste avec elle..

Je sors de la chambre. J'attrape mon téléphone.

Parents: Allô?

Moi: Allô, c'est Mélisande.. J'ai quelque chose a vous dire...

La discussion est longue, très longue. J'entends les parents de Ambre pleurer. C'est très dure a supporter. Ils me disent que ils vont apprêter leurs affaires et venir dès que possible.

Quand ils raccrochent, je suis contente d'être sortie de cette discussion interminable. Je retourne dans la chambre. Il est 3h00 du matin.

Moi: Je vais essayer de trouver un taxi et de rentrer à l'hôtel.

Constance: Pas question! Tu va venir chez moi.

Moi: Mais, je n'ai pas mes affaires..

Constance: Je te prêterai mes affaires. Et demain tu ira chercher ce que tu as besoin.

Moi: Bon, d'accord.

Constance: J'appelle mon frère pour qu'il vienne nous chercher.

Pendant qu'elle appelle son frère je dis au revoir à Ambre et lui explique que ses parents vont bientôt arriver. Je ne sais pas si elle comprend.

Constance: Mon frère est là. Viens.

Son frère arrive et nous fait monter dans sa voiture. L'ambiance, est pesante. Une fois arrivée chez elle, nous montons directement dans sa chambre.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Le reste de la nuit me semble longue.

Le lendemain matin, je me lève et vais directement m'habiller.

Oh, il est déjà 13h00.

Constance: Tu veux que je demande a mon père de nous conduire?

Moi: Non, je préfère aller à pied et passer dans la ville.

Constance: Okay, on va y aller alors.

Nous sortons de chez elle. Dehors, il y a du soleil. Il y a beaucoup de personnes.

Constance: Oh, pourquoi ne pas passer dans une rue avec des magasin genre "Dior", "Armani",...

Moi: Oui, si tu veux.

Nous avançons lentement. Nous regardons toutes les vitrines. D'un coup je me cogne contre quelque chose.

C'est quelqu'un, un homme apparemment.

Moi: Excusez-moi...

Homme: Oh, c'est pas grave.

Quand l'homme se retourna j'eus un choque..

Moi: Oh,..


	7. Invitation

**Clémence, je t'avais dit que c'était le dernier chapitre.. Mais.. NON! Je continue.. Je voulais te faire une petite blague! :D**

* * *

Moi:...

Constance: Ah, euh, bonjour..

C'était lui...

Il nous regarde avec avec un air de surprise puis son regard change.. Il me regarde avec un air gêné et inquiet.

Matt:Excuse moi de ne pas avoir fait attention..

Puis il se retourne vers Constance.

Matt: Bonjour. Vous allez bien?

Il jette un regard vers moi.

Moi: Non, pas vraiment..

Constance: Bah, bof.. Et vous vous ?

Matt: Oui ça va.. Nous sommes vraiment désolé pour ce qui c'est passé hier.. Est ce que ton amie va bien?

Moi: Merci, bah, non pas vraiment. Elle n'est pas morte mais.. c'est tout comme...

Constance: Nous allons la voir.

Matt: Ah, nous nous sommes dit qu'il faudrait que on réorganise une "rencontre" avec tout ceux qui devait nous voir. Vous connaissez les autres ?

Constance: Oui! Ce sont mes amis.

Matt: Ah, et ça vous dirait ?

Constance: Oui pourquoi pas!

Moi: euh, oui.

Matt: Ce soir ça vous irait ?

Constance: Oui!

Moi: Oui, biensûr.

Constance: On pourrait se retrouver ici et on choisirait un bon café!

Matt: euh, oui pourquoi pas.

Moi: Quelle heure ?

Matt: 20h30 ?

Moi: Ok.

Il nous fait un de ses sourires qui me fait craquer, fondre, à me demander si je suis morte ou bien vivante.

Puis, il retourne près de la personne avec qui il était. D'habitude, je sauterais partout je me serai accrochée à lui et je ne l'aurai pas lâché.

Maintenant, je ne pense pas à sa même si je me réjouis pour ce soir, j'ai toujours une pensée pour Ambre..

Nous continuons à marcher. Nous arrivons bientôt à l'hôpital.

* * *

Une fois dans la chambre de Ambre, je m'assois à côté d'elle. Apparemment, depuis hier ça va mieux.

Infirmière: Vous pouvez lui parler, le son de vôtre voix la réconfortera. Hier, elle a su dire quelque mots. Mais aussi non il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de changements.

Voix: Ah, Mélisande..

C'est la maman et le papa de Ambre.

La Maman est en pleurs.

Moi: Oh, je suis désoler.

Je veux m'avancer lorsque le papa me retient.

Papa: Je ne veux pas être méchant, mais je suis sûr que c'est de ta faute! Tu aurais dû faire attention! Mais non apparemment. Je croyais que tu valais mieux que ça!

Il me regarde d'un air pleins de reproche.

Je tombe de haut, je n'aurais jamais pensé ça! Il pense que c'est de ma faute.

Moi: Mais.. Je n'y suis..

Il me coupe net.

Papa: Je n'en ai rien à faire! Je ne veux plus que tu viennes!

Maman: Arrête! Laisse-la!

Je veux avancer vers Ambre.

Papa: Non laisse-la ! Tu lui a déjà fait assez de misères!

Moi: Non.. non, laissez-moi la voir!

Papa: Non!

Maman: Vient, on va sortir 2 minutes le temps qu'elle lui dise au revoir.

Moi: Pourquoi au revoir?

Papa: Demain, elle revient en Belgique! Comme sa elle sera tranquille!

Ils partent tous le deux.

Je me mets à pleurer.

Une petite voix gémit quelque chose.

Ambre: Non..Non..

Moi: Ambre, demain tu vas partir.. Je suis tellement triste! En plus ton papa ne veut pas que je te vois.. Qu'est ce que je vais faire sans toi ?

Constance: Mais, Ambre, pense à Mélisande, ce soir elle va aller boire un verre avec le groupe c'est cool non ?

Moi: Bon, on va devoir y aller.

Je lui fait un bisous et pars.

* * *

Une fois chez Constance, je n'en revenais pas.. Est-ce vraiment de ma faute? Je ne sais pas..

Constance: Ça ne vas pas?

Moi: Non pas vraiment..

Constance: Ce n'est pas de ta faute! Je suis sûr que ce vieux grincheux a tort!

Moi:Ouai...

* * *

Il est 20h, Constance et moi, nous nous apprêtons.

Constance: Tu es magnifique!

Moi: Arrête..

Constance: Bon je vais appeler mes amis!

* * *

Nous arrivons au point de rencontre il y avait déjà certains amis de Constance. ET ils sont là. Aussi beau que d'habitude!

Mais Matt! Il est parfait! Parfaitement parfait!

En plus il est entrain de rire. Un rire qui sonne comme des carillons. Un rire aussi parfait que lui!

Dom me regarde et s'approche.

Dom: Comment allez-vous ?

Constance: Bien!

Dom est son préférer du groupe.

Chris arrive lui aussi.

Chris: Bonsoir!

Puis Matt arrive.

Matt: Bonsoir.

Il fait un petit sourire. C'est sûr je vais mourir!

Matt: Bon, vous voulez aller où ?

Autre Personne: Au café au coin de la rue! Il est super cool! En plus, il y aura personne pour nous ennuyé!

Dom: Okay!

Nous arrivons au café.

Le café est grand et beau.

Nous nous asseyons à une grande table au fond du café. Nous sommes 10.

Le top du top c'est que Matt se met à côté de moi!

Chacun commande quelque chose à boire.

Tout le monde se met à rire lorsque je demande un coca.

Un mec assit en face de moi, qui apparemment s'appelle Billy rigole plus fort que les autres.

Billy: Juste un Coca ?

Moi: Bah, oui..

Chris: Chacun boit ce qu'il veut.

Puis lui aussi se met à rire.

Matt: Arrêtez, vous êtes méchant.

Dom: C'est mignon.. Tu essaie de la protéger..

Tout le monde rigole.

Matt: Avec ce qu'il lui est arrivé hier..

Puis il y eu un grand moment de silence.

Moi: Bref, parlons d'autre chose.

Matt me regarde avec un regard profond. Je tourne la tête pour ne pas me noyer dans ses yeux.

On leur pose pleins de questions.

Billy: Vous êtes pas trop fatigué après les concerts ?

Dom: Non, non. Maintenant, on a l'habitude!

Une fille, Judith, pose une question un peu plus personnelle.

Judith: Vous avez des petites copines ?

Chris: Moi, oui.

Dom: Euh, non..

Matt: Non plus..

Judith: Et pour le moment vous avez quelqu'un en vue ?

Dom: Euh, non personne veut de moi. Ahahahaha!

Matt: Bah, euh.. Non pas vraiment.

Toute les filles qui sont là, tout d'un coup paraisse moins heureuse..

Chris: Ahaha, tu fais des malheureuses Matt!

Matt: Oh, désolé!

Tout le monde se met a rigolé.

Billy: Et toi Mélisande, as tu un petit copain ?


	8. Bonne soirée

Moi: euh, non.

Billy: Ok. Et les autres ?

Tout le monde commence a parlé. Dom arrive vers moi, passe son bras autour de mon épaule et dit pour rire:

Dom: Bah, maintenant tu en as un!

Tout le monde rigole, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire alors moi aussi je rigole.

Matt: Non, elle est déjà avec moi! Désolé!

Dommage..

Dom: Non tu es bien trop laid!

Ils continuent à se chamailler comme deux enfants, ce qui nous faisaient bien rire.

Dom: bon, ok, tu choisis qui ?

Moi: Euhm, Matt!

Matt: Ahahaha, j'ai gagné!

Dom: Et moi qui croyait que tu m'aimais, Mélisande!

Le reste de la soirée passe vite.

Matt: Il faut que on refasse ça avec vous! Vous êtes super chouette comme fans!

Autres: Oui, c'était trop cool!

Billy: On ne pourrait pas boire un dernier verre? Et on prend la même chose chacun!

Moi: Euh, non pas de l'al...

Judith: Si de l'alcool!

Ils commandent une boisson mais je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est car ils ne m'ont pas demandé mon avis..

Quand il l'a pose devant moi, l'odeur forte de la boisson me dégoûte!

Moi: Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

Billy: Quelque chose..

Dom: On boit tous en même temps!

Chris: 3..

Matt: 2..

Dom: 1..

Nous buvons tous d'un coup notre boisson.

Qu'est ce qu'elle est forte! Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui ne tiens pas à l'alcool. Les autres ont l'air d'aller bien.

Constance: Ça va Mélisande ? Tu fais une drôle de tête!

Moi: Oui,oui.

Ma tête tourne fort.

30 minutes plus tard mon cas ne s'était pas arrangé.

Je rigole tout le temps, je ne marche pas très droit. Oh, évidemment il faut de je sois saoule quand je suis avec eux..

Mais bon! C'est la vie..

Dom: Et ta chérie j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle tient beaucoup à l'alcool..

Matt: Arrête, la pauvre.

Moi: Si, si ça va.

Sans aucune raison je commence à rire.

Constance: Ça va ?

Moi: Oui, oui ça va.

Dom: Je le préfère comme ça!

Moi: J'ai la tête qui tourne je vais sortir un peu.

Constance: Je viens avec toi.

Heureusement à l'arrière du café, il y a une petite cour.

Et évidement, il faut que je me torche dans une chaise en sortant. J'entends tout le monde rire.

Je m'assied par terre.

Constance: Et bah, ta pas beaucoup de chance toi!

Je prends une grande inspiration.

Après 10 minutes. Judith nous rejoint.

Judith: Les autres se demande ce qui se passe.

Moi: Ça va, ça va.

Constance: Nous allons bientôt revenir tu peux y aller.

(Et apparemment je me suis levée et j'ai commencé à danser.. C'est Constance qui m'a raconté ça. Le moment de honte.)

Je commence à pleurer.

Constance: Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Moi: Je sais pas..

Constance: Ah, c'est surement l'alcool. Bon, on y retourne ?

Moi: Oui.

Je me lève sans tomber! Quel exploit.

J'arrive devant la table et tout le monde applaudit. J'applaudis aussi et au moment ou ils arrêtent je dis:

Moi: Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Billy: Tu as réussi a venir jusque la table sans tomber.

Je commence à rire de plus en plus.

Billy: C'était si drôle que ça ?

Judith: Chérie, je pense que ça ne s'arrange pas.

Je m'assied et arrête de rire.

Dom: La prochaine fois je te faire boire plus! Tu mets l'ambiance à la soirée.

Moi: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, je le savais.

Chris: Savais quoi ?

Moi: Je sais plus.

Tout le monde rigole.

Billy: Ahaha, qu'elle est bête.

Constance: Non elle est pas bête! Elle est juste saoule...

Moi: Je suis saoule ? Moi ?

Judith: Juste un peu chérie..

Moi: Ah,..

Constance: On va retourner! Aujourd'hui on va aller dans ton hôtel puisque tu n'as pas rendu les clefs, parce que si mon père te vois dans cet état il va se demander ce qui c'est passer. On va vite aller chercher des affaires chez moi. Et puis on ira.

Dom: Oh, nous aussi on retourne à cet hôtel.. Vous voulez que l'on vous y conduise ? Un chauffer va venir nous chercher.

Constance: Euh, oui. Je vais juste passer chez moi avant.

Dom: Pas de problème!

Nous nous levons et sortons. Nous attendons la voiture.. Elle arrive 10 minutes après.

Dans la voiture j'entends Constance discuté avec le groupe.

Arrivée devant chez elle, elle court vite chercher un sac avec des affaires et revient après 5 minutes.

Constance: Ok, c'est bon.

La voiture redémarre. Une fois arriver à l'hôtel, nous marchons jusque l'entrée.

Constance qui avait passer son bras autour de moi pour m'aider a marché me dis:

Constance: Omg, tu es lourde!

Matt: tu veux de l'aide ?

Constance: Euh, oui.

Matt prit sa place. OH MON DIEU. Si je n'avais pas été dans les vapes j'aurais été toute rouge.

Quand je sentis son bras autour de moi, un grand frisson me traversa.

Il sentait bon! Oh, j'aurais voulu que ce moment dure infiniment.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai osé.. Mais je leva mon bras que je laissais pendre comme si il était mort et le passe autour de sa taille.

Dom: Ahaha, très entreprenante cette Mélisande.

Chris: Ahaha, oui! Mais tu as de la chance elle est quand même assez jolie! Et c'est pas une vieille!

Dom: Elle a l'air d'être plus jeune que nous.. Elle a quel âge?

Constance: Je ne sais pas trop je ne lui ai jamais vraiment posé la question.. Mais je pense qu'elle a 18 ans.

Dom: 9 ans de différence avec toi. Moi 10.

Matt: Et?

Dom: Tu es vieux! On nous prendre pour des violeurs d'enfants.

Ils rigolent tout les trois.

Je ne dis rien, je profite de se moment.

Dom: Elle est toute blanche, on dirait qu'elle est morte.

Nous arrivons devant la porte de ma chambre.

Matt penche sa tête vers moi et tout bas il me dit:

Matt: Ne les écoute pas je trouve que tu es très belle!

Je suis surement devenue toute rouge.

Dom: Et tu lui as dit qui pour qu'elle devienne aussi rouge ?

Matt: Rien...

Chris: Petit cachottier!

Au moment ou il me lâcha je me remis debout toute droite. J'avais pas envie de la lâcher mais bon..

Ils nous disent au revoir et puis partent.

J'entre dans la chambre et me couche habillée.

Constance: Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit pour que tu deviennes aussi rouge ?

Moi: Rien.

Je m'endors directement. Je n'ai pas entendu sa réponse mais ce n'est pas grave.


	9. Un rêve un peu spécial

_Mais qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?_

_Je suis dans la rue alors qu'i minutes, j'étais encore dans mon lit.. _

_Là bas, j'aperçois une forme.. Une forme humaine ? _

_Oui, d'ailleurs, se serai plus une forme masculine.._

_Il me faut quelque minutes pour découvrir que c'est lui.. _

_Il s'approche, que faire avancer aussi ? _

_Après ce qu'il m'a dit hier, j'hésite.. C'est très gainant.. Si je dois lui parler, je vais surement devenir toute rouge, et je n'arriverai pas à terminer aucunes de mes phrases... Comme un gosse de 4 ans... La honte.._

_Pourtant, je me mets à marcher.. Mes jambes avances toute seules.. Bizarre! _

_Il arrive et se plante devant moi.. _

_Ses yeux bleus croisent le miens... Je suis comme envoûtée! _

_Serait-il un sorcier ? _

_Il lève sa main et la pose sur ma joue.. _

_Matt: Tu es très belle.._

_Moi: Euh, Mer..merc..Merci._

_Matt: Recule! _

_Moi: Euh, quoi?_

_Matt: Aller tu prends trop de place! _

_D'un coup sa voix se changea en voix féminine._

_Matt: Aller Mélisande! _

_Il me secoue.. Mais qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ? _

J'ouvres les yeux et découvre que Constance est venue dormir à côté de place.

Elle me regarde et me secoue.

Constance: Aller Mélisande!

Oh! Merde ce n'était qu'un rêve!

Moi: Oh, Constance! tu m'as sorti d'un beau rêve!

Constance: J'étais dedans?

Moi: il y avait juste ta voix à la fin..

Constance: Mmmh.. Intéressant..

Soudain, je repense à Matt avec la voix de Constance.. Ce qui me fait exploser de rire!

Constance: Quoi? Pourquoi tu rigoles?

Moi: Rien, trop difficile à comprendre...

* * *

Début d'après midi:

Je décide, d'appeler mes parents, pour pouvoir avoir de leurs nouvelles et des nouvelles de Ambre.. Même si je vais devoir bientôt repartir..

La conversation dure plus de 2 heures..

Je sais que Constance va beaucoup mieux.. Mais son père ne veut plus me voir..

Apparemment, il aurait été raconté de ragots sur moi! Ça va être chouette le retour à la maison!

* * *

J'en ai vraiment, marre! Je n'ai plus envie de retourner.. Mais bon.. Il faut que je retourne pour mes études! Pfff, en plus ça va être ma première année d'université!

Pour me changer les idées et sortir de cette chambre je décide de descendre à la réception de l'hôtel et de jouer un peu de guitare..

Ça me détendra surement..

Constance décide de m'accompagner!

J'attrape ma guitare et les clefs de la chambre.

Une fois dans la réception, je m'assied dans un des sièges et Constance fait de même.

Je commence à jouer.. Petit à petit des personnes viennent s'asseoir près de nous et m'écoute jouer.

C'est un vrai moment de réconfort pour moi.. Car malgré qu'il y ai pleins de personnes autour de moi, je suis dans ma petite bulle.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Constance qui écoute les sons de ma guitare.. Je me demande si ils arrivent à se détendre.. Parce qu'une guitare électrique, c'est pas vraiment détendant..

Je lève les yeux pour voir, si il y a beaucoup de gens.. Et effectivement, il y en a une petite flopée..

Au coin de la salle, j'aperçois 3 hommes.. Ils me regardent et discutent...

Bon, je ne vais pas vous dire qui c'est.. Se serait inutile..

J'en vois un s'approcher de moi.. Je continue à jouer..

Il arrive devant moi, les autres personnes le regardent.

Il s'arrête et me tend quelque chose.

Je lève et découvre un canette de Coca Cola devant moi.

Dom: Pour toi! Puisque tu aimes le Coca..

Je vois les 2 autres qui rigolent...

Moi: Euh.. Merci.

J'attrape la canette qui est encore froide.

Constance qui elle est fan de Dom, me regarde avec un air de haine.

Je lui fais un petit clin d'œil..

Matthew et Chris arrivent vers nous..

Matt: Hey! Comment allez-vous?

Evidemment, j'explose de rire. Je rigole encore pour mon rêve, l'imaginer avec une voix de fille me fait trop rire!

Constance: Euh, ça va ?

Moi: Oui, ne faites pas attention à moi.

Mais, je m'y remets..

Tout le monde me regardait. MOMENT DE HONTE!

Dom: Tu vas t'en sortir ?

Moi: Oui, oui.. 2 minutes.

Je pose ma guitare et pars aux toilettes..

Je me rince la figure.. Oh, la honte! Je suis toute rouge..

Le temps d'avoir retrouver mes esprits, je pensais à pleins de trucs, du genre, Pourquoi elle a rigolé celle la ?

Quand je sors des toilettes, il y a plus personnes.. Merde! Où est passé Constance ? ET ma guitare ?

J'avance dans la réception déserte.. Pour juste me rendre compte qu'ils étaient parti dans le bar de l'hôtel.. J'entendais la voix de Constance..

Mais pourquoi sont-ils partis ?

J'arrive et ils me regardent.

Constance: Alors, remise ?

Moi: Oui.. Tu as mis ou ma guitare ?

Matt me la tend.

Matt: Elle est vraiment très cool! J'ai essayé quelques accords et elle déchire!

OMG. Matthew Bellamy a essayé ma guitare!

Moi: Euh, merci...

Matt: Vous habitez ici?

Moi: Bah, non.. J'habite en Belgique..

Constance: Moi oui!

Matt: Ah, oui juste!

Moi: D'ailleurs, je vais devoir bien retourner...

Constance: Oh! Non!

Matt: Vous avez un gsm ?

Constance: Oui!

Matt: Passez-moi vos numéros alors, comme ça, on pourra s'organiser une soirée d'adieux.

Moi: bien sûr!

Je lui donne mon numéro. Apparemment, les 2 autres étaient déjà parti.

Il remonte avec nous... D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas à quel étage il est...

Il s'arrête devant ma chambre...

Constance ouvre déjà la porte et rentre...

Je reste seule dans le couloir face à lui.

Je regarde mes chaussures sans savoir quoi dire.

Matt: Gênée?

Moi: Euh, un peu.. Normal non? Devant sa star préférée..

Matt: Oui, j'imagine.. C'est quoi ta chanson favorite ?

Moi: Feeling good, yes please et Unintended*!

Matt: Peut être qu'un jour tu pourras devenir mon Unintended!

A ses mots il partit.. Je suis restée au plein milieu du couloir.. Sans réaction..

* * *

**_Unintended,(chanson d'amour), les paroles:_**

_**Traduction en français:**_

_**{Involontaire}**_

Tu pourrais être mon choix involontaire  
De vivre ma vie jusqu'au bout  
Tu pourrais être celle que j'aimerai toujours

Tu pourrais être celle qui écoute  
Mes questions les plus indiscrètes  
Tu pourrais être celle que j'aimerai toujours

[Refrain]  
Je serai là dès que je le pourrai  
Mais je suis occupé à réparer les morceaux cassés  
De la vie que j'ai eu avant

D'abord il y a eu celle qui a défié  
Tous mes rêves et tout mon équilibre  
Elle ne pourra jamais être aussi bien que toi

Tu pourrais être mon choix involontaire  
De vivre ma vie jusqu'au bout  
Tu devrais être celle que j'aimerai toujours

[Refrain] x2

Avant toi... 


	10. Un rendez-vous

Comme chaque jour, Constance me réveille, un de mes défauts : Je suis une lève très, très, très tard!

Constance: Allez! Lève-toi!

Moi: Laisse-moi!

Constance: Mais il est 11h30!

Moi: Oh, merde!

Je me lève en toute hâte.

11h30! Heureusement que Constance me réveille..

Constance pose sa tête sur son bras, se couche sur le ventre et me regarde prendre mes vêtements et m'enfermer dans le salle de bain.

Constance: Grouille-toi!

Moi: Oui! J'ai laissé mon téléphone sur le lit.. Tu peux regarder ?

Constance: Pas de problème!

Quelques minutes s'écoulent..

Moi: Constance ça va ?

Constance: Oui, oui.. Tu as reçu un message.. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un admirateur...

Moi: Euh, c'est quel numéro et le message dit quoi ?

Constance: Bah, ça dit " RDV en dans la réception à 15h.. Je dois te parler."

Moi: Euh, ça peut être qui...

Constance: Bah, viens voir..

Je sors de la salle de bain et attrape mon téléphone...

Constance: Alors c'est qui ?

En regardant le téléphone je me rends compte de c'est _son_ numéro de téléphone.

Je laisse tomber mon téléphone sur le lit et cours dans la salle de bain pour terminer de me préparer.

Constance: Alors, c'est qui ?

Moi: C'est _lui_!

Constance: C'est qui lui ? Parce que j'en connais plein de "lui"...

Elle commence à énumérer tout les noms de garçons quelle connait.

Moi: Devine!

Constance lève sa tête et me regarde. Elle me regarde avec stupéfaction.

Constance: Non ?! C'est pas vrai ?!

Moi: Et bien si!

Je lui fait un grand sourire. Elle se lève et commence à crier et à sauter partout puis d'un coup elle va s'asseoir sur son lit.

Constance: C'est toujours les mêmes qui ont de la chance!

Moi: Bah, pour le moment j'ai pas eu beaucoup de chance...

Constance: Bah, si tu as rencontré la meilleure personne au monde.. MOI!

Moi: Ambre...

L'atmosphère devient pesante. Comme si il y avait plus d'air dans la pièce

Constance: Vous allez peut être vous marriez et avoir pleins de petits mioches qui courent partout!

Moi: Euh, il doit juste me parler...

Constance: Mais oui bien sûr... Tu n'as jamais vu comme il te regarde ?

Moi: Euh, non... Et puis de toute façon j'ai que 18 ans..

Constance: Mais lui 27... Et tu vas y aller ?

Moi: Bah, oui! Enfin, c'est un peu stressant...

Elle me met à rire, ses boucles blonde-châtain tombent devant son visage..

Elle a un visage parfait. On dirait une poupée. Des yeux bleus, presque transparents, des fossettes, un visage tout rond.. On dirait plutôt un visage d'ange. Ses tenues sont toujours magnifique! Elle s'habille vraiment bien!

Moi, mais cheveux son vite attaché, tout en pagaille un visage assez mince, et pas de fossettes.. Et je m'habille comme je peux.. Un tee-shirt, un jeans et des converses ou des bottines du style, bottines d'armée..

Constance: Je peux choisir tes vêtements ?

Moi: Tant que tu ne me choisis pas une robe ou une jupe...

Constance: Rooooooooh, t'es pas cool!

Moi: Non..

Constance: Tes cheveux alors ?

Moi: Bon, d'accord..

Après 30 minutes d'effort, elle réussi à faire de mes cheveux en pagaille une oeuvre d'art. Elle m'avait fait un chignon avec des tresses à l'intérieur et avec les mèches qui étaient trop courte pour les rentrées, elle les avaient bouclées.

Moi: Merci!

Constance: De rien, tout à ton honneur.

**14h00**

Constance: Bon, plus que une heure!

Moi: T'imagine, j'arrive et en fait, ce n'est pas lui qui attend en bas mais un mec bizarre.

Constance: Je voudrais voir ta tête!

Moi: Je pense que je remonte vite fait!

Elle essaye d'imiter ma tête si cela arrivait.. Je trouve qu'elle le fait très bien!

**14h55**

Moi: Bon, j'y vais!

Constance: Ok! Je veux que tu me racontes tout quand tu seras rentrée!

Je prends juste mon téléphone, mon porte-feuilles et ma veste.

Je sors de la chambre. Je m'avance vers l'ascenseur et puis après deux minutes d'attendent je décide de prendre les escaliers.

En sortant de la cage d'escalier je tombe nez à nez avec Dominic Howard.

Dom: Tu as l'air pressée. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Moi: Euh, quelque chose...

Dom: Mmmh, petite cachottière. Mais ne t' inquiète pas.. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas faire.

Il se met à rire. Moi, je ne sais pas quoi répondre, alors je continue à avancer.

Dom: Amuse-toi bien... Soit gentille avec lui!

Apparemment, il le sait. Je me retourne.

Moi: Ceci serait-il un ordre ?

Dom: Oui.. Si tu n'en tiens pas compte, je serais fâché!

Moi: Bien sûr.

Je reprends mon chemin. Il n'est pas encore là. Je décide de m'asseoir à une table de la réception. Je prends un journal.

J'eus un peu de ma à le lire car l'anglais du journal était assez dur.. J'ai plus facile à le parler qu'à le lire. D'ailleurs Constance est étonnée de ma maîtrise de la langue. Elle, elle ne sait pas parler français.

Quelque chose m'interpelle... Il y avait une photo de Moi et Matt. Le jour ou j'étais revenue bourrée.. Heureusement on ne le voyait pas trop..(que j'étais bourrée bien sûr pas lui)

Si j'ai bien compris il est écrit " Matthew Bellamy avec sa nouvelle conquête ?"

Moi: Merde! (Je le dis en français comme ça peu de personnes peuvent comprendre)

Quelqu'un se tient derrière moi.

Matt: Ça va ?

Je lui mets le journal dans ses mains.. C'est le journal d'hier. Il lit vite l'article.

Matt: Oui, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Ils vont vite oublier.

Moi: J'espère..

Même si au fond de moi, je trouve ça quand même plaisant.

Moi: On va faire quoi ?

Matt: Se promener dans la rue, discuter..

Moi: Et c'était pour quoi le "Je dois te parler" ?

Matt: C'était pour l'article, mais tu l'as vu sans moi

Dehors, il fait assez froid. Je grelottes..

Matt: Tu veux ma veste ? Moi je n'ai pas froid.

Moi: La vieille méthode. Le truc que on voit dans tout les films (ça aussi je l'ai dit en français)

Matt: De quoi ?

Moi: Non rien...

Il me donne sa veste. Visiblement, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir froid..

Nous marchons pendant 10 minutes.. Il me pose pleins de questions sur le français.

D'un coup, un flash vient m'étourdir.

Des paparazzis..

Ça n'a l'air de déranger Matt puisque il se met à rire et en rajoute... Il met sa main autour de ma taille se rapproche de moi. Les paparazzis prennent pleins de photos. Ce qui me fait rire.. Heureusement, il y en a que 4..

Nous continuons à avancer.. Une foi que tout les paparazzis partirent nous marchions plus lentement. Par contre il ne me lâche pas.. Ce qui ne me dérange pas vraiment. Pleins de têtes se retournent vers nous.

Matt: C'est quoi ton homme idéal ?

Moi: Toi..

Il eu un petit sourire.

Matt: Je te l'ai déjà demandé mais tu retourne dans combien de jours ?

Moi: Dans trois.. Mais à mon avis, je vais rester une semaine de plus.. Tant pis pour mon billet d'avion.. J'irais dormir chez Constance..

Nous rentrions à l'hôtel..

Moi: Quand as-tu encore des concerts ?

Matt: Après demain, et la semaines prochaines.

Comme à chaque fois que on se croise, il me raccompagne jusque à ma chambre.

Matt: Bon, je vais peut être ne plus te voir..

Moi: Malheureusement...

Il me lâche enfin.. Et là, il prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse. Je cru que j'allais fondre. C'est un moment magnifique.

A ce moment là, Constance ouvre la porte. Elle me regarde avec étonnement.

Matt: Bon, il faut que je te laisse...

Il caresse mon visage avec sa main et puis parti...

Constance: Tu as vraiment des trucs à m'expliquer toi!


	11. Ambre

**2 MOIS PLUS TARD.**

Pour finir, je suis restée.. Je ne suis pas allée dormir chez Constance mais, mes parents m'ont envoyé de l'argent pour que je reste à l'hôtel.. Je leur ai fait croire que je restais là bas car j'avais trouvé un nouveau travail... Ce qui est complètement faux... Matt ? Je l'ai revu quelques fois.. Car Muse est parti en tournée en Islande pendant 1 jours.. Ils sont revenus avant-hier. Malheureusement, on s'est disputé (Eh, oui déjà) pour quelque chose de ridicule, enfin, je pense que c'est plus moi qui râle... Constance est repartie vivre chez elle mais elle vient souvent me dire bonjour.. Elle prend de mes nouvelles tout les jours elle est vraiment quelqu'un de chouette! Par contre, j'ai reçus des nouvelles d'Ambre.. Son état a empiré...

Il est 12h00, Constance m'a dit qu'elle passerait me dire bonjour.. Je l'attends.

J'entends quelqu'un frappé à la porte justement, c'est Constance.

Constance: Hey! Ça va ?

Moi: Euh, ça va.. Et toi ?

Constance: Moi, je suis en pleine forme!

Moi: Tant mieux.

Constance: Bon, on fait quoi ?

Moi: Je sais pas.

Constance: On peut aller se promener ?

Moi: Oui! Pourquoi pas.

Mon téléphone sonne tout à coup. C"est ma Maman.

Moi: Allô ?

Maman: A..Allô ?

Sa voix est plein de sanglots.

Moi: Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Maman: Am... Ambre..

Mon coeur se serre et ma voix se noue.

Moi: Qu..Quoi ?

Maman: Elle est..

Moi: Quoi ?

Maman: Morte.

Le mot est sorti d'un coup de sa bouche.. Comme si l'on avait obligé de vite le dire.

Moi: Quoi ? Non.. Ce n'est pas possible..

Le monde vient de s'écrouler. Les larmes me montent.. J'ai une grosse boule dans ma gorge..

Maman: Si..

Moi: Ok.. Je vais prendre l'avion pour revenir.

J'essaie de ne pas pleurer en étant au téléphone. Une fois qu'elle raccroche, je fonds en larmes. Je me laisse tombé assise contre un mur. Ma tête est sur mes bras et je regarde par terre je n'ai plus envie de me relever.. J'ai l'impression que la terre vient de tomber sur moi.. Constance est tout de suite venue près de moi.

Constance: Quoi ?!

Moi: Elle est.. morte.

Constance: Oh.. Je suis désolé...

Elle me prend dans ses bras.

Moi: Je dois rentré.. Je dois prendre l'avion.. Je vais laisser quelques affaires ici.. Je viendrais les chercher plus tard.

Constance: Si tu veux, donne-moi ta clé, et je viendrais chercher tes affaires et je les mettrai chez moi.. Comme ça tu pourras revenir quand tu le voudras..

Moi: D'accord merci.

Tout en pleurant, je fais mes valises. Je donne la clé à Constance. Nous descendons à la réception.

Constance: Je vais appelé un taxi pour toi.. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'accompagner... Mes parents veulent que je reste...

Moi: C'est pas grave... Ne t' inquiète pas pour moi...

Nous nous asseyons dans l'entrée avec moi qui pleure de plus belle.. Mai.s je ne pu pas restée assise plus d'une minute.. Je marchais dans l'entrée tout en pleurant

Constance: Allez, calme toi.. Viens t'asseoir..

Moi: Non! J'ai pas envie de m'asseoir!

En me rendant compte que tout le monde me regardant je finis par m'asseoir. ET évidemment pour ne rien arranger, Dom était descendu pour je ne sais quelles raisons.. Il m'a d'abord regardé puis il s'approche.

Dom: Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je ne réponds pas.

Constance: Je peux le dire ?

Moi: De toute façon, elle ne reviendra pas. Donc, comme tu veux.

Constance: Sa meilleure amie, Ambre est morte..

Dom: Ah, désolé et c'est ses affaires que tu prend ?

Moi: Non, se sont mes affaires.

Il me regarde.

Moi: Je m'en vais.

Dom: Matt le sait ? Il nous a rien dit.

Moi: Merde! Je ne lui ai pas dit. Non, il ne le sait pas. Et peut-être, que c'est mieux qu'il ne le sache pas.. Comme ça, il ne se sentira pas obligé de venir et d'essayer de me retenir.. J'ai pas envie de l'ennuyé avec ça.

Dom prit son téléphone.

Dom: Hey, c'est moi. Mélisande s'en va..

Puis il part plus loin et continue à discuter..

Constance: Le taxi est devant l'hôtel. Il faut sortir.

Je me lève, prends toute mes valises.

En sortant, j'entends quelqu'un qui crie mon prénom. Je reconnais tout de suite la voix.

Matt: Mélisande! Attends!

Je continue à avancer sans me retourner. J'ai envie de me retourner et de courir vers lui. Mais je n'ai pas envie de l'emmêler dans mes histoires.. Peu-être, que c'est bête de réagir comme ça.. Peut-être, que je vais m'en vouloir une fois que je me retrouverai seule dans l'avion sans personnes pour me soutenir... Mais, c'est comme ça que MOI je réagis.

Je monte dans le taxi. Le taxi démarre. Je le vois sur le trottoir entrain de regarder le taxi partir. Je vois Constance qui arrive vers lui et qui lui dit quelque chose.

Durant, le trajet du taxi. Je me sens vraiment mal.. Je ne verrais plus jamais Ambre... Et Matt ne voudra sûrement plus me parler après ça...

Le chauffeur arrête pas de me regarder pleurer.. C'est vraiment énervant.

Moi: Arrêtez de me regarder!

Chauffeur: Euh..

Moi: Oh, désolé.. Je suis vraiment impolie...

Une fois arrivée à l'aéroport, je vais demandé pour avoir une place..

Hôtesse: Votre avion est seulement dans 2 heures donc vous pouvez attendre ou aller en ville..

Moi: Non, ça va.. Je vais attendre.

Ça fait une heure et demi que j'attends.. Une voix dit que on pouvait commencer à embarquer dans l'avion...

Au moment ou je me lève une main attrape mon bras.

Moi: Lâchez-moi!

Voix: Attendez.

Je me retourne et voix qu'un gros bonhomme me tient le bras.

Homme: Quelqu'un nous a demandé que vous veniez à l'accueil.

Moi: Qui ça ? Je vais raté l'avion!

Homme: Il a dit que je pouvais pas dire son nom.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le contredire... Donc je le suis.

Arrivée à l'accueil. Il était là.. Appuyé contre un mur.

Matt: Merci Pierre.

Homme qui s'appelle Pierre apparemment: De rien.

Matt s'approche près de moi.

Matt: Où vas-tu comme ça ?

Moi: Je retourne chez moi voir Ambre!

Matt: D'accord, je viens avec toi.

Moi: Non, laisse-moi partir seule. En plus tu n'as pas tes affaires.

Il fait un mouvement de tête pour désigner ses affaires.

Moi: Non reste..

Je prends mes affaires et pars.

Encore une choix, quelqu'un me tient le bras. Mais cette fois-ci, plus tendrement.

Je me retourne. Matt avance pour venir juste devant moi.

Et là, il m'embrasse. J'ai impression que il existe plus rien appart nous deux.

Après un moment, il relève la tête et me regarde dans les yeux.

Matt: Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre alors je viens avec toi...

Alors, nous avançons et nous rentrons de l'avion. Il me tient la main.

Quand nous rentrons dans l'avion tout le monde le regarde. Les gens sont étonnés de la voir là dans le même avion que eux.

Nous nous asseyons. Heureusement, il y a pas beaucoup de temps de trajet.

Moi: Qu'est ce que je vais dire à mes parents ?

Matt: Je sais pas. Oh, de toute façon ça regarde que nous ? Non ?

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et m'endors... Tout en oubliant où j'allais et pourquoi j'y allais...


	12. De retour chez moi

**Je voudrais souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à ****_Clemce666 _****(nouveau chapitre pour ton anniversaire :D)! Ma p'tite marraine de FanFiction... C'est elle qui m'a tout appris sur ce site! **

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je suis réveillée par une hôtesse qui me demande si je n'ai pas besoin de quelque chose... Matt n'est plus assis à coté de moi.. Je me relève de mon siège.

Moi: Non merci, ça va.. Nous arrivons dans combien de temps ?

Hôtesse: 5 minutes.

Je vois Matt arriver. Il fait un grand sourire en me voyant.

Matt: Tu es mignonne quand tu dors.

Moi: Euh, merci...

Matt: Il faudra que j'ailles louer une voiture...

Moi: Pourquoi ?

Matt: Si tu veux pas devoir appeler un taxi à chaque fois...

Moi: Oui... Mais si jamais on a une voiture chez moi...

Matt: Non ça va... Comme ça, je serai plus tranquille comme ça... Tu sais ou je peux trouver ça ?

Moi: Oui, il y en a un pas loin de l'aéroport... Par contre, je devrais être ta traductrice.. Même si il y a beaucoup de personnes qui parlent anglais...

Matt: Okay...

Après quelques minutes l'avion n'est toujours pas arriver...

Moi: Pourquoi moi ?

Il se relève sur son siège et me regarde.

Matt: Quoi ?

Moi: Pourquoi m'avoir choisie moi ? Il y a pleins de filles super célèbres, connues, qui elles aussi on de l'argent... Moi je suis une personne sans "intérêts", ordinaire... Toi, tu aurais une super vie.. Moi, je mettre plus de temps à rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre... Je suis encore jeune... En concert, ou dans la vie tu pourrais encore rencontrer quelqu'un de mieux... C'est ce qui me fait le plus peur.

Matt: Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu es quelqu'un d'ordinaire! Pour moi, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de ordinaire... Tu es une personne exceptionnelle à mes yeux. Ce que je veux, c'est t'emmener avec moi à chaque concert. Pour pouvoir me dire, "elle est là." Même si tu restes dans les coulisses, je pourrais me dire que tu m'attends et que quand j'aurais fini, il y aura quelqu'un pour rentrer avec moi. Dès que je t'ai vue, tu m'as ébloui. Dans l'avion quand tu es tombée et que je t'ai entendu rire avec ton amie... Ta voix me paraissait comme celle d'un ange. D'ailleurs Dom et Chris l'ont bien remarqué.. Je ne pourrai plus penser à autre chose que toi. Les gens vont être stupéfaits... Mais le problème, c'est que je t'aime. Et rien ne pourra le changer... Tu es mon inspiration et tu seras le sera toujours.

Je crois que je suis entrain de fondre. Il m'a dit ça avec tellement d'amour que je peux rien répondre. Je me contente juste de lui prendre sa main et de sourire..

Une fois que l'avion fut atterri, nous nous sortons de l'avion. (normal)

Sur le chemin de la sortie de l'aéroport Matt fait beaucoup de photos, et signer beaucoup d'autographes. ToutES les fans me regardent bizarrement. Mais, certaines personnes me disaient de venir avec eux sur les photos et certains me demandent des autographes aussi.. Ils croient peut-être que je suis célèbre.. Je ne sais pas...

Matt a été louer une voiture. Elle est vachement belle!

Matt: Tu habites où ?

Moi: La rue juste après celle-ci. Je me demande ce que ma petite sœur et ma maman vont se dire...

Matt: Ça va surement leur sembler bizarre.. Ce que je peux comprendre.

Moi: Oui... Par contre, pour dormir, je n'ai pas envie de dormir ici... Surtout avec Ambre... Son père a dû raconter beaucoup de choses méchantes sur moi..

Matt: Comme tu veux. Hôtel alors ?

Moi: Oui.. Je vais juste poser des affaires, et puis on va voir Ambre.

Heureusement, j'ai mes clés.. Quand je rentres chez moi, je ne vois pas ma maman ni ma sœur... Puis, j'entends une voix.

Zoé: Mélisande c'est toi ?

J'entends des petits pas descendre dans les escaliers. Matt se met de en retrait mais je pousse à coté de moi.

Moi: Attends 2 secondes Matt.. Je vais lui faire une blague... Par contre, n'oublie pas qu'elle ne sait pas parler anglais...

Matt: D'accords.

Je cours dans les escaliers pour ne pas qu'elle descende jusqu'en bas... En me voyant elle saute à mon cou.

Zoé: Tu es revenue! Trop cool!

Moi: J'ai ramené quelqu'un.. Tu voir qui ?

Zoé: Oui! Et c'est qui ?

Sur ses mots, je la fait descendre et lui montre la personnes que j'ai ramené.

En découvrant qui est cette personne, elle en reste bouche bée.

Matt: Bonjour. (En français)

Zoé: Euh, euh, euh... Bonjour...

Elle est toute rouge! Ce qui très drôle à voir.

Matt: Tu es très... Jolie ? (en français)

Moi: Oui, c'est bien ça le mot. (en anglais bien sûr)

Zoé: Euh, merci... Méli, je peux te parler ?

Moi: Oui..

Matt: Je fais quoi moi ?

Moi: Si, tu veux, tu peux monter dans ma chambre... Il n'y reste presque plus rien... Juste des armoires vide puisque je suis partie...

Matt: Euh d'accord...

Je lui indique où est ma chambre.

Zoé: Ne me dit pas que c'est vrai ?

Moi: Bah, apparemment si... Mais c'est pas ça le plus important pour le moment... C'est Ambre... c'était.. Il faut que j'ailles au funérarium la voir... Je me sens si coupable...

Zoé: Mais non.. tu n'en peux rien...

Après avoir discuter avec elle, je retourne près du seul qui arrive à me faire fondre.

Matt: Tu as beaucoup de photos de Muse... Et de moi aussi. Ça fait bizarre de voir ma tête partout...

Moi: Mais, tu es tellement beau...

Matt: Je t'aime.

Il m'embrasse et à se moment la, ma maman rentre dans ma chambre.

Maman: Mélisande ?


End file.
